This invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to artificial fishing lures. Soft bodied fishing lures have the advantage of feeling more lifelike to game fish than hard bodied fishing lures, so when a game fish strikes a soft bodied lure, the striking fish will hold the soft bodied lure longer in its mouth. This gives the fisherman a longer time to feel the strike and to set the hook. However soft bodied fishing lures ordinarily do not have any built in motion or action that attracts game fish and induces the fish to strike the lure. Such strike inducing motion or action ordinarily must be produced by the way the fisherman manipulates his fishing rod or reel. Many fishermen do not have the skill to consistently manipulate their tackle in a way that gives soft bodied lures such action. Also, soft bodied fishing lures are relatively fragile in that pieces of these lures can be broken off when the lures are snagged and fishes can bite off or otherwise damage these lures. Further, fish attracting scent is sometimes added to the soft material from these lures are made, and such scent eventually is washed out of the lure body by the water in which the lure is used.